Technical Field
This disclosure relates to pressure sensors for measuring the pressure of a gas or liquid, to baffles that may be used to reduce sediment deposits on the pressure sensors, and to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS).
Description of Related Art
A pressure sensor can be used to measure the pressure of a gas or liquid.
Prolonged exposure of the pressure sensor to the gas or liquid can result in the deposition of sediments on the pressure sensor. These sediments can adversely affect the accuracy of measurements made by the pressure sensor.
A baffle may be placed between the pressure sensor and the gas or liquid whose pressure is to be measured to help reduce the amount of sediment that is deposited on the pressure sensor. However, the baffle can significantly increase the effective distance between pressure sensor and the gas or liquid and, as a consequence, the response time of the pressure sensor to changes in this pressure.